A Sort of Cinderella Story
by HeyItzKat
Summary: "I would find you even if you were on the moon," He smiled at her, showing his perfectly white teeth. "I can't leave you," she whispered. a Bade story. Beck & Jade. Jade& Beck


"Jade you need to go. It's not safe for you anymore."

"But what about you? You can't stay here either. Come with me."

"Jade you know I can't. I need to stay here; my people need me right now. But I promise, I'll come for you as soon as I can."

"But that could take months. I can't be without you for that long Beck, I just can't."

"Yes you can. You're strong, stronger than you think. And when things have died down a little bit, I'll find you, and we'll get married, just like we always planned."

"But what if you can't?" Tears welled up inside of Jade's eyes once more as she looked down at the dark muddy ground, but this time she let them fall. Beck's large hands found her round cheeks and forced her eyes to meet his own deep brown ones. His thumbs moved to her jawline as he wiped away the tears about to fall.

"I would find you even if you were on the moon," He smiled at her, showing his perfectly white teeth. She wanted to smile back, but as gifted as she was at acting, she couldn't will her lips to curl upright back at him.

"I can't leave you," she whispered.

"I love you Jade, and I can't see you get hurt. Go with Andre, he'll protect you," he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. How could he ever let go? But he did. As he leaned in for a last kiss, things started to change. The gunshots heard far in the distance suddenly seemed too loud. Much too close. Beck turned to see his security guard talking urgently into his mouthpiece. Meeting his eyes he said.

"We need to go. Now." Beck kissed Jade quickly and pulled away. She leaned in closer as she did so, never wanting this moment to end; trying to make it last, but it was over too fast.

"I love you, and I'll see you soon okay?" Beck gave her that boyish grin of his and for the first time, Jade thought everything may actually work out. Andre, the tall dark man in the black suit Beck had mentioned before came over and grabbed Jade's hand, towing her along away from Beck. She shook her hand free glaring at him threateningly but still followed him to the car waiting nearby. She would go with him, after all that is what Beck wanted, and he promised he would come for her. Beck never broke his promises.

"Be good Jade," Beck called out to her retreating figure, giving her a slight wink as he did so.

"I love you," Jade mouthed. She had lost track of the number of times they had each said it to one another, but she couldn't leave without hearing him say it one last time.

Beck's lips were forming the word love when the gunshots suddenly got louder. They were coming closer. Andre's hand closed around Jade once more and he pulled her away almost breaking into a run. And then a particularly loud shot rang out. It vibrated through the air and off the ground and made the hairs on Jade's neck stand on end. She glanced down quickly, feeling the tingling sensation down to her very toes. Something wasn't right. Expecting to see the worst she was surprised to see her body was thankfully unharmed. Breathing a sigh of relief she glanced back to let him know she was okay. Beck was already looking at her, but it was a strange expression that lingered on his face. His mouth was slightly agape, as though in shock.

"Beck?" she questioned. Her eyes traveled from his perfect thick hair, down to his chocolate-brown eyes and soft-red lips that Jade longed to kiss one more time. Down past his sturdy jawline and to his broad chest. A small hole was visible in the middle of his blue uniform jacket. One of his hands clawed their way to the gap and lay over top of it. When he pulled it away, the red shining substance was clearly visible in his hand and dripping down the coat. It was blood.

"Oh," he gasped. And then he collapsed.

"BECK!" Jade screamed and ran to him. Andre tried to stop her but she pushed him off roughly sending him to the ground. She didn't even care, her eyes saw only for Beck right now. She knelt down beside him as the larger of the security guards started yelling loudly into his mouth piece.

"CODE RED, I repeat CODE RED. He's been hit; we need coverage and a medical staff immediately." Jade grabbed Beck's face roughly with one hand pushing his hair out of his face, and holding her other hand to the wound now flowing free with large amount of blood.

"Beck you're okay, you're okay. Listen to me. You'll be okay; we're going to get you help. I'm not…"

"Jade… you need to go. Leave. Can't let you get hurt."

"I'm not leaving you Beck. " Beck was starting to take deep gasping breaths now.

"Go. Andre take care of you. Be safe. Go. Now."

"No, I…" She choked on the tears fall thick and fast from her face. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Girl, you need to get out of here. It's not safe for you here. Andre take her," the smaller guard was commanding.

"I'm not leaving him," she replied stubbornly.

"Leave. Andre…"

"I WON'T LEAVE HIM." Beck's hand found hers and he squeezed as tight as he could.

"I love you." It was barely more than a whisper, but jade heard it loud and clear. His hand fell limply to his side as his eyes closed.

"BECK, no wake up. You're okay Beck please. Don't leave me. You promised to find me. No. You promised you'd come for me. Please don't go." Jade was sobbing uncontrollably now. The loud cries were ripping through her body in agony. And then she was in someone's arms and they were running. Away from the guns. And away from Beck.

"NOOO," she screamed. "He needs me!" but a cloth was being pressed to her face by Andre's large hands, and her world was becoming dark. She caught one last glance at her only love lying motionless on the ground behind her.

"He said he'd come for me," was the last words she muttered before blacking out. "He promised."

* * *

A small girl rubbed her chubby fingers over the plastic covering of the photo.

"Don't touch that," Jade snapped, wiping the cover with her sleeve. The four-year olds lower lip stuck out a bit further but other than that, she made no sign that she had heard her mother. Brow furrowed she reached out to touch the picture once more.

"Don't you listen?" jade said exasperatedly. But she was tired; the life of a single mother was never an easy one. Sighing once more she lifted her daughter up and set her on her lap. "I've told you a million times Emma, we don't touch the pictures."

The only response she got was a dark scowl that matched her own exactly. Emma hit the picture harder with her finger once more looking directly into her mother's eyes. Jade knew what she wanted of course, but wasn't going to give in again.

"Use your words," she commanded. The little girl scowled deeper and let out a breath that made her bangs flutter. Using her fingers, she spelled out the word "Story." Jade smiled.

"You're getting better," she encouraged. She had never been the positive or encouraging type before, choosing rather to bring people down then to build them up, but Emma had changed her.

Emma brushed aside her mother's kind words and finger-spelt "story" once more, a little more urgently this time. When Emma had first learned to talk it had been clear that she would have a lisp. The few words she could say were slurred and often unintelligible to anyone but Jade. As she grew older though, Emma's speech problems were beyond a lisp. Even through speech therapy for 2 hours every day, she grew no better. She could simply not talk well enough for anyone but her mother to understand. This is when the therapist had suggested sign language. It was be easier for Emma to communicate the things she wanted to say, and it was better to start learning early on. Jade, though devastated, had agreed.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Once upon a time…" the little one smacked her mother lightly on the arm and shook her head hard. Once more she pointed to the photo. She wanted to know who the man was first.

"That is Beck Oliver." She answered crisply. Once again Emma spelt out "story." A light bulb went off in Jade's head. She didn't want just any story tonight; she wanted to know this man's story. The little girl hit her mom's arm once more to gain her attention.

"How you know him," she spelt slowly and carefully, thinking over each hand movement as she did so. Jade's heart hammered wildly in her chest. She had always known this day would come eventually, but she had thought it would be much later on, when Emma was 8 or 9, not 4. She wasn't prepared, but she knew it was time to tell her daughter.

"This man is named Beck Oliver," she began once more. Her daughter snuggled her head against Jade's arm and closed her eyes, ready for the story.

* * *

"He was a great man, kind, brave, not a selfish bone in his body. He was also a king, the best ruler that the country had ever had. He gave generously to those who didn't have enough and always tried to make peace. But the ruler before him was not like Beck. That king was cruel and had made a lot of enemies over the years. And some of the bad things he did could never be forgiven. So by the time Beck came into power, there country was on the verge of a war. 4 months later war had broken out. Beck did everything he could to make peace with the country, offering them gifts and trying to compromise. But they refused and advanced with their guns and machines. Beck couldn't let his innocent people be killed and not allow them to defend themselves, so he had no choice but to order the army to fight back. So now the two places were at war, and the once peaceful country had become unsafe. Beck wasn't safe either. Everywhere he went people tried to kill him. He always had bodyguards and the best security you could possibly get. But Beck wasn't afraid. Like I said, he was a brave man and death didn't scare him as much as seeing his country he loved suffer. And then there was a girl. Stupid and mean with eyes capable of holding hundreds of emotions at once. Her name was Jade West." Emma tugged at her mother's sleeve and smiled at her. She pointed at her mother. Jade knew what the girl was trying to say, but didn't want to give away that part of the story just yet.

"Don't interrupt me Emma, do you want me to continue the story or not?" she scolded. Emma's eyes flashed darkly, but she settled herself back down in the couch and allowed her mother to continue.

"Now this girl had decided to fly out on a trip to Italy. When she arrived, being stupid and arrogant as she was, she boarded the wrong bus. It took her not to Rome, but to Beck's country, although she didn't know Beck at the time. It was dangerous there, but Jade wasn't afraid. She was brave too, or at least she thought she was. She got a room at a small hotel. It wasn't very nice, but it was cheap, and it was the only space available. Jade wasn't pleased, but then again, she was never fully happy about anything. Later on that night after she had settled into her small, grubby room she went down to the hotel bar (which also happened to be the most popular bar in the entire city, for some strange strange reason)to get a quick drink. It had been a long day.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the bar, was the awful entertainment. In fact, you could hardly even call it that. She hadn't even been listening a full minute and she swore her ears were bleeding.

"Where has all the talent gone," she muttered to herself darkly sipping the drink she had just bought.

"Tell me about it," came another voice beside her. Jade looked to her side at the man who had just spoken. He shot her a grin and drained the last sip of whatever he had been drinking from his glass. I- I mean Jade- was curious. This guy was wearing a long coat and old jeans ripped at the knees. His hair, which she guess was dark brown based on the few strands she could. The rest was hidden under a baseball cap. But what interested her most were the sunglasses the man wore.

"What's with the sunglasses," she stated bluntly. She was never one to hold back what she wanted to say. The man chuckled. She intrigued him, he later told her.

"The light gives me migraines," he simply stated. Jade hadn't realized how thick of an accent he had before. It was kind of, well, _hot! _She knew he was lying, but didn't try to push the matter surprisingly.

"Then this is the wrong place to be. With this guy singing, I'm pretty sure my ears will explode within the next 10 minutes."

"I don't know, he's not really that bad. See he hit that note right now. He just hit it really hard, you know with like a hammer, and completely destroyed it." Jade forgot her cold demeanor for a minute and let a small chuckle escape her lips. The man smiled back, and motioned his hand to call the waitress over.

"So, clearly you're not from around here, what's your name?" Jade hesitated, he seemed harmless enough though.

"Why should I tell you?" she questioned forcefully. Beck just chuckled good naturedly.

"Well you don't have to I guess if you don't want to. I'm Beck Oliver by the way."

Jade was slightly stunned. Usually guys backed right off after she used that tone. But Beck almost seemed to find it _comical? _ Why wasn't he scared of her?

"Jade West," she replied calmly, as though her heart hadn't started beating 10x faster. Why was it doing that she thought to herself. She wasn't actually falling for this dark-haired stranger… or was she? No she most certainly wasn't she told herself firmly. (If only she had actually believed herself) "And you're right, I'm from the U.S."

"Ah, American. Well Jade, what would you like to drink?"

"Nothing. You don't have to buy me anything."

Beck shrugged. The waiter looked at him expectantly. "In that case, I'll take 2 of whatever she was just drinking please." Jade rolled her eyes. Beck was unfazed and just held out the glass to her. She accepted it with a sigh. At least this way she didn't have to pay for it. When the "entertainment" had finally finished his act, Jade clapped loudest of all.

"I thought you didn't like his singing," he whispered into her ear. The sudden closeness and the feeling of his breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm clapping because it's over," she replied, perhaps a little too loudly. The man stormed off the stage and walked right over until he stood directly in front of Jade. His large, bald head was quite red and he was breathing heavily.

"You think you can do any better cupcake?" Jade calmly took a sip of her drink and then stood up. The guy towered above her, but didn't scare Jade in the slightest.

"Firstly NO ONE calls me cupcake and secondly, I don't think I can… I know I can." The whole bar had gone silent, watching the scene before them. Beck was biting his lip trying to keep from smiling. The guy turned to him next and stared him down.

"You too, you think you can do any better buddy, why don't you get up there and prove it then, because I highly doubt you can." Beck just raised an eyebrow beneath his glasses and stood up next to Jade.

"Jade, what song should we sing?" the bar erupted into cheers and the man sat down on the stools a scowl permanently etched into his face.

"Surprise us," Jade called to the DJ. They took their places on the stage as the music started up. Jade started singing, her voice was soft at first, ringing out into the silence of the room. Beck just stared at her, un-surprised, as though he knew all along the incredible talent she had.

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out_

He joined in then, his voice matching hers perfectly _  
_

_(_**She's serious**_)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(_**She's always in a rush and interrupted**_)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(_**Like she doesn't even care**_)_

You,

**me**_  
__**We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**_

Like fire and rain (

**Like fire and rain**_)  
You can drive me insane (_**You can drive me insane**_)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (_**Venus and Mars**_)  
We're like different stars (_**like different stars**_)  
__**You're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing**_

They finished together, both slightly out of breath and staring directly into each other's eyes. The smile on Jade's face was too big to even think of containing. As the audience went wild, she distinctly caught eye of a large bald head walking out the door. She acted on impulse then and ran into Beck's waiting arms giving him a tight hug. But she pulled away quickly, embarrassed of her actions. As she pulled her arms back from around his neck, her hand caught the back of his hat and flipped it forward so that it took off his glasses as well.

"Sorry," Jade muttered, bending down to pick his hat and glasses off the floor. She stood up and handed them back to him. "Here you—" her voice trailed off and she looked around the room that had once again gone oddly silent. Every person was looking wide eyed up at the stage, mouths wide open some looked shocked, others, completely outraged, as though they would like nothing better to place their hands around his neck. Jade tuned around, and noticed a similar look on Beck's face.

"Is everything o—" once again she stopped as the room went into sudden chaos. People were screaming loudly and trying to climb their way onto the stage. Large men in dark suits, that she hadn't noticed before, came forward and tried blocking the crowd.

"Come on," Beck called out grabbing her hand and towing her along. They ran out the door and into a waiting car where they sped off instantly. Once inside Beck let go of her hand (she tried not to feel disappointed) and laughed loudly.

"Well that didn't exactly go according to plan."

Jade's bitter behaviour returned immediately. "According to plan?" she screeched. "What plan? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED IN THERE! Are you like some type of celebrity or something."

"I suppose you could say that," he replied nervously.

"Stop the car." She demanded.

"Jade..." he tried to reason.

"No, I don't even know who the heck you are. NOW STOP THE CAR!" she was beyond angry now.

"He's not allowed to, I'll explain as soon as we get back, just please wait."

"Back to where? You're taking me back to the hotel."

"I can't Jade. You saw what it was like in there. They'll be people all over tomorrow. And you'll probably be called in for questioning. And when I say questioning, I mean torture. They will torture you until they get information they want, and if you don't have it, they'll kill you."

"Who is this they." Jade replied, slightly interested now.

"I promise I'll explain in a bit, just please trust me." Jade turned to get a good look at him for the first time. His eyes were deep brown and wide, almost reminding her of a puppy dog. His hair was thick and wavy and his lips, oh his lips. As much as she didn't want to trust him, she couldn't. Maybe it was his looks, or maybe it was those eyes. But Jade couldn't help believing him. She nodded once, and moved as far away as she could from him in the backseat of the small car. He seemed content with her answer and leaned back into his seat, with his eyes closed.

* * *

"You're kidding me." She said, waking Beck from his sleep. "This is seriously where you live?" she gestured to the large stone castle outside of her window, her mouth open in shock. Beck chuckled and nodded sleepily.

"Yup, Home sweet home." they came to a stop and both of them got out of the car, Jade keeping a safe distance away from Beck. The inside was just as grand as the outside. The walls were a deep velvet red, giving the immediate impression of power. Gold trim was visible on the bases. This first room would have been bigger than Jade's entire house."

Emma interrupted her mother again. "Bigger than our house?" she asked, too eager to worry about her sign language. It took Jade a few seconds to register what she had said.

"A hundred times bigger," she confirmed. The little girl's eyes widened and she turned eagerly waiting for more of the story.

Beck invited Jade into the sitting area right away, wasting no time explaining things to her. He told her, that he was a king. Jade didn't believe him at first, but his story did make a lot of sense. He told her how his country was at war with another right now and that wherever he went people were always trying to kill him. That's who "they" were. The opposite country. Beck explained how he still liked going out to bar's occasionally or even to the movies, but couldn't unless he wore a disguise and had his 3 body guards with him. Andre, Robbie and Sinjin.

"Between you and me, Sinjin is the worst bodyguard EVER!" he whispered, but Jade didn't even crack a smile.

"So if I can't go back to the hotel and I can't leave the country until this blows over, where will I stay," her voice shook slightly. Beck seemed confused.

"Here of course. There are lots of guestrooms. You'll be safe here." Jade nodded. She was mentally and physically exhausted and just didn't feel like arguing anymore.

"Show me my room," she just said weekly. Beck led her up a flight of stairs, into a huge bedroom, with a bed nearly as big as her kitchen back home.

"Will this be all right?" he asked her. He seemed nervous.

"All right, it's amazing!" he looked relieved.

"My room's right across the hall, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. There's a lock on your door and ill have them send up clothes for you tomorrow morning. I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. It's all my fault"

"Ya, well goodnight," Jade replied simply and slammed the door in his face not giving him a chance to reply and locking it loudly to be sure he heard it. She crawled into her bed and thought to herself "he deserves it."

She tried not to feel sorry.

* * *

Days passed and Jade avoided Beck as much as she could. She told herself it was because she was still mad at him, not because she was afraid of falling for him. He stayed around the house and was always inviting Jade to do things with him. She never accepted.

They were sitting together one night at the supper table. It was just the two of them alone and neither was talking to one another. Jade was gulping down her supper as fast as she could, wanting to leave the table and escape to her room.

"Want to play a game of cards" Beck asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"No."

"Come on, it's a fun game. You'll like it."

"I'm not playing Go Fish with you Beck, that's for 4 year olds." Beck's laugh melted her heart and even she had to smile a bit. "Fine, what game." She relented.

"It called Golf, and it's really easy, I'll teach you."

20 minutes later Jade had won all 9 rounds.

"Admit it you've played before."

"Maybe once or twice," she replied in mock sarcasm.

"Cheater," Beck called her.

"How dare you," she replied and then grinned evilly. "I know another game we can play."

"What?"

"52 pickup" and with that she flung all 52 cards across the table at Beck who yelped and ducked under the table, hitting his eye against the table as he did so. He appeared upright a moment later with blood dripping down his face from a gash on his eyebrow.

"Well that hurt," he muttered and attempted to stem the flow using his sleeve. Jade walked around the table and pressed her sleeve to the wound. Their eyes met and her heart began to flutter. What was going on? She whipped her sleeved back.

"You should get someone to look at that." she said stiffly and ran back up to her room. She laid on her bed for a long time, think about her life and Beck. But mostly, about Beck.

* * *

Another few weeks went by and Jade was warming up to Beck. When she got mad and yelled, he seemed to find her more amusing then scary. And her sarcastic attitude kept him on his toes. They became pretty good friends too. Jade told Beck about her life back home and her dreams about being famous one day. Beck shared about his passion for acting and sometimes singing. Even though they were nearly completely opposites, they discovered they we're more alike than they thought. But every time Beck hinted that he might want to be more than friends, Jade shut right down and they'd spend the rest of the night in silence.

The truth was, Jade felt she wasn't good enough for Beck. He was King, and extremely good looking. He could have anyone he wanted. After the war was over Beck was going to resign as King. He had a good friend who he knew would be a great ruler, and as King he was allowed to choose his successor If the public agreed to it. Jade couldn't get rid of the hope in her chest that longed for Beck to move back to California with her.

Jade hid her feelings for Beck for a long time. But being a girl, her weakness always showed at night. Jade had been tired and forgot to lock the door before her a Beck parted at their doorways saying an awkward goodnight. She had barely hit the bed when she burst out sobbing. She was confused, and frustrated with herself, unsure of what she wanted. She buried her head in her pillow, muffling her cries until she fell asleep. That night she dreamt of Beck. She dreamt that the soldiers were taking him away and then they shoved him over a cliff. She was screaming his name loudly when she felt someone shaking her body. She woke up to Beck standing over her in nothing but his boxer shorts and baseball bat in one hand shaking her awake.

"Jade, are you okay. Jade hmp…" Jade had suddenly stood up and thrown herself onto Beck, tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He dropped the bat in surprise.

"They took you, and I couldn't make them stop. They were hurting you," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh it's alright, I'm here, and I'm okay. It was just a dream. Just a nightmare." He soothed. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He wiped away a tear streaming down her face, and kissed her cheek softly. This time, Jade didn't pull away. "I'm here," he said again. And this time their lips met. It was a slow kiss at first, but then became harder, faster. All the passion and un-said words in side of them, coming out with this kiss. Clothes weren't necessary anymore, neither were the two separate beds. They fell asleep hours later, Jade wrapped in Beck's warm safe arms.

* * *

Jade and Beck were so very in love. They did everything together. And every night when they woke up or went to bed they told each other "I love you." They balanced one another out. They completed each other. But just like every Cinderella story, the clock has to strike mid-night at some point. The day came, 2 months later, when the war became too much. The bombing had started and the army of the other country was now launching a full scale attack. The villagers were told to evacuate if they could, and if not to take cover in bomb shelters for the next week or so. This would be the final attack, Beck was sure. He would try to negotiate a peace offering if possible, but many things could go wrong between then. Beck told Jade it wasn't safe for her there anymore. They had been talking about Beck coming back with Jade to California to get married once the war was over. Beck told her, to leave to another country for a few weeks, maybe a month or 2 at most, where she would be hidden for a while until the war was over. She didn't want to go, but he made her. He promised he would come find her. That night as she went to leave, they attacked the city. Jade had to hurry, but Beck was stubborn and insisted walking with her to the car. He was shot, and Jade was forced to leave. She never found out if he was alive. Andre took her to a safe place in Canada. She waited and waited for Beck to come, after all he promised. 6 months later, she had a beautiful baby girl, with big brown eyes and pretty dark hair just like her daddy's. Beck still hadn't come. She waited a long time. She never bought a T.V or a radio, scared of what she might find out if she turned it on. She liked not knowing better. Every day she waits for Beck, Jade knows if he's out there anywhere, he'll come for her, he'll find her, and just like in Cinderella, she'll have her happy ever after.

* * *

Jade looked down having finished her story. Emma was asleep in her lap, breathing gently. She wiped away a tear and glanced up as Andre came through the door. He set the keys and a few bags on the table and turned to Jade.

"I ran out and got a few groceries; sorry if I'm a bit late, I'll put Emma to bed now if you want." Jade nodded her head and Andre scooped up the little girl gently as to not wake her. Andre had been living with her as her kind of "protector," until they got word that the war was over. The only thing was that it had been 4 years now, without any information. Jade sighed and walked over to the groceries, pulling them out of the bags and stocking them in the cupboard. As she did she began to sing. The words came to her without thought. She had never forgotten them.

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
and I don't know how to get there  
it's like all he wants is to chill out_

She paused and let another tear fall. A duet would never work with just one. But then another voice from outside filled in the gap.

**She's serious**

Jade's heart beat fast as she sang her next line _  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

Once again the voice came. So pure and simple. Meshing with her own perfectly _  
(_**She's always in a rush and interrupted**_)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(_**Like she doesn't even care**_)_

And then from the doorway, his face appeared. Those dark adorable eyes, his soft lips, Jade had longed to taste just one more time

You,

**me**_  
__**We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**_

She threw herself onto him and he embraced her once more. He kissed her hard and she ran her fingers through his soft hair wanting only to pull him closer.

"You're late," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Beck replied. A grin playing on his lips. "The war took a little longer to settle then I thought. But it's over now, you're safe. I came for you as promised, and I promise I'll never leave you again."

"That's all I've ever wanted to hear you say." She pulled him close and kissed him again.

Tomorrow she'd introduce him to Emma, ask him all her questions, maybe go out and finally buy a radio. But that could all wait. For now it was Beck and Jade, and their Cinderella story, finally had that happy ending.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was insanely long. Congrats if you made it to the end! :O this idea just popped out of nowhere, and I'm sorry if you thought it was stupid :/ I actually didn't hate it (weird right?) PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought, and feel free to ask any questions if you were confused at all :P I'll be happy to answer. Oh and also please review before favouriting (that is if you decide to)**

**I will be updating Gone soon, so don't worry. ;) hope you enjoyed this (insanely long) fic!**

**~Kat**


End file.
